The last eclipse
by Belichan
Summary: L'ultima eclisse per Belial e Philip
1. Chapter 1

Belial:i personaggi originali appartengono alla meravigliosa mente della Yuki Sensei.

The Last Eclipse

Primo Capitolo

Un fruscio tra le lenzuola. Belial sdraiata nel suo letto a baldacchino nero, da cui pendevano sottili veli di seta color porpora, si mosse. Si stiracchiò piano ma aprendo gli occhi e non vedendo il suo serpente, capì cos'era stato quel fruscio. Scostò le lenzuola di seta e si alzò. Nella stanza, oltre a lei, non c'era traccia di anima viva. Belial si vestì con calma, senza preoccuparsi di cercare il suo servitore. Sapeva benissimo dove poteva trovarlo. Quando ebbe finito prese il cappello ed il mantello nero, li indossò ed uscì dalla stanza. Camminò con calma e silenziosamente per i corridoi, avvicinandosi al luogo in cui, era certa, avrebbe trovato Philip. Stava per girare l'angolo, quando avvertì una presenza dietro di lei e si irrigidì.

"Conte Asmodeus…"disse piano.

Un demone alto e grosso le si affiancò e prese ad osservarla intensamente. Dopo due minuti di occhiate insistenti, Belial si spazientì.

"Allora Conte! Ha qualche messaggio di sua Eminenza da riferirmi o mi sta solo trattenendo inutilmente?"

Il Conte parve scuotersi dal sogno in cui era caduto e parlò con voce bassa. "No…è solo che…io…Belial…"

"Vedo che siete comprensibile come al solito…" E sorridendo sarcasticamente Belial si allontanò.

Il Conte rimase a fissare la figura che spariva dietro l'angolo, le braccia abbandonate ai lati del corpo.

Belial camminò ancora un po' accelerando il passo. Era un po' in ansia per Philip , non le piaceva quella sua abitudine. Entrò nel corridoio più oscuro e si avvicinò ad una porta nera. Si appiattì contro il muro e con la bocca imitò il sibilare del serpente. Subito da un buco del muro uscì il suo servitore, la pelle nera che luccicava nonostante il luogo buio e gli occhi color nocciola fissi in quelli di lei. La vistosa cicatrice sulla coda la fece sorridere. Il serpente si portò di fronte a lei e sollevò la testa. Belial gli toccò il capo sempre sorridendo, ma poi lo ammonì.

"La devi finire con questa storia, Philip! Non mi va che continui a rischiare la tua vita inutilmente.."

Il serpente si sollevò di più e le leccò piano la guancia. Belial tornò a sorridere.

"E' meglio se ci allontaniamo da qui adesso…" disse precedendolo mentre tornava sui suoi passi. Mentre percorrevano i corridoi per raggiungere la sua stanza incontrarono di nuovo il Conte. Quando la vide passare affiancata dal lungo rettile, il Conte si limitò a lanciare un occhiata disgustata a Philip, ma non disse nulla.

Rientrata in stanza, Belial si avvicinò alla finestra e si mise a riflettere. Non le piaceva per niente il modo in cui il Conte aveva adocchiato Philip. Non si fidava di lui…

All'improvviso la sua attenzione fu richiamata prima alla finestra e un secondo dopo all'altro lato della stanza. Il Cielo si era improvvisamente oscurato e dal letto, su cui stava disteso Philip scaturì un lampo di luce rossa. Lei si voltò. Sul letto non c'era più il serpente ma un angelo dalla pelle scura e gli occhi nocciola che la fissava. Belial si alzò per toccarlo e lui protese le braccia verso di lei.

"Oggi non era prevista nessuna eclissi…" esordì Belial che controllava ogni giorno quando avrebbe potuto riabbracciarlo.

"Hai ragione, però è un bene!" disse lui sorridendo di rimando ed iniziando ad accarezzarle piano i capelli. Philip la abbracciò e baciò, poi le sfilò piano il vestito e la prese.

Belial ebbe modo di ricominciare a pensare solo dieci minuti dopo che tutto fu finito. Giaceva nelle lenzuola con Philip, che dormiva tranquillo appoggiato sul suo seno, dando le spalle alla porta. Belial sorrise nel vederlo così e iniziò ad accarezzargli piano il viso. All'improvviso la porta si aprì ed entrò il Conte. Avvezzo alla situazione, perché non era la prima volta che la sorprendeva tra le braccia di un altro, il Conte fissò Belial in volto.

"Perché non ti sei presentata al rito?" chiese guardando il lunghi capelli rossi di lei sparsi sul cuscino.

Belial lo guardò con disprezzo e rispose "Sua Eminenza ti ha forse chiesto di me?"

"No, però…"

"Allora puoi anche andartene…" lo interruppe Belial mentre passava una mano tra i capelli di Philip.

Il Conte rimase un attimo a fissarla e poi riprese "Ma…Belial…"

"Sei forse sordo? Ti ho detto di andartene! Non voglio averti attorno, soprattutto in questo momento!"

Philip si mosse piano tra le braccia di lei, come se stesse per svegliarsi, e fu allora che il Conte notò una vistosa cicatrice su una gamba di lui che fuoriusciva dalle lenzuola. Il Conte corrugò le sopracciglia e aggiunse

"Come vuoi…"

Poi si voltò e stringendo i pugni uscì dalla stanza.

Belial fece un bel respiro e si calmò. Philip dormiva ancora tranquillo tra le sue braccia. "Il mondo era completo in quella stanza" pensò prima di addormentarsi.

Appena uscito dalla stanza, il Conte Asmodeus tirò un pugno contro il muro più forte che poté.

"Stavano quindi così le cose" pensò.

Quel serpente che la seguiva ovunque era il demone con cui se la spassava ogni volta che poteva, e alla faccia sua. La cosa lo infastidiva così tanto che gli sembrava di impazzire. Era stata con tanti demoni ma non si era mai comportata come adesso, scacciandolo a quel modo. Era dunque speciale quest'ultimo demone con cui se la intendeva? In cuor suo il Conte sperava di no e assestando un altro pugno alla parete pensò "Non può essere più speciale di me…"

Solo allora si accorse di qualcuno che lo fissava nell'ombra.

"E' forse successo qualcosa Conte Asmodeus? Non ti andrebbe di parlarmene?" disse la voce dolcemente. Provato dalla rabbia, il Conte annuì con la testa e seguì la figura verso il corridoio più oscuro.

"Belial mi ha tradito…" esordì il Conte, in piedi dietro alla porta nera, vicino alla quale si era avvicinata Belial quella mattina.

"Non mi pare una novità che dovrebbe sconvolgerti a quel modo, Conte. Lei ci tiene alla sua fama da sgualdrina…"

A quell'insulto il Conte, invece che infiammarsi come era sempre successo in passato, annuì stupendo non poco la sua interlocutrice.

"Hai ragione" disse, parlando dopo pochi secondi. "ma sta vota mi è sembrata diversa…ho paura che non si tratti di una sua solita avventura…è questo che mi preoccupa…"

Anche questa volta la figura rimase stupita. Belial non era famosa per essere un amante affidabile, tutt'altro, usava il sesso per ottenere ciò che le premeva…Chissà perché poi il Conte si ostinava dietro una così…

"Non capisco…cosa c'è di diverso questa volta?" chiese la figura.

"Mi ha scacciato, sono entrata nella sua stanza e l'ho vista con lui. Lei mi ha urlato contro di uscire…Non era mai accaduto…Deve essere stato quel demone serpe e obbligarla a farlo…"

La rabbia del Conte aumentava sempre di più pensando che quell' "essere" aveva osato toccarla.  
Quando il Conte aveva pronunciato "demone serpe", una luce si era accesa negli occhi del suo interlocutore.

"Demone serpe? Cosa intendi?"

"E' in grado di tramutarsi in un serpente. E' quello schifoso rettile che le gira sempre attorno. Ha la stessa cicatrice…"

La figura misteriosa gioì dentro di sé. Se fosse riuscita a portare il Conte dalla sua parte sarebbe stato tutto più facile…bastava convincerlo e gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare cara questa volta.

"Cosa devo fare secondo te?" incalzò il Conte, vedendo che la sua interlocutrice era persa nei suoi pensieri.

Quest'ultima sospirò teatralmente e riprese

"Il problema è lui…dovresti riuscire a liberartene…Mi dispiace vederti così…è ora che Belial capisca che sei tu la cosa migliore per lei! Ti darò una mano io, ho già in mente cosa dobbiamo fare…"

Il Conte sorrise all'idea di liberarsi del suo rivale, pensando che dopo tanti anni Belial sarebbe stata finalmente sua.

"Andrà tutto bene.." disse la figura avvicinandosi al Conte e mormorando ciò che doveva fare nell'orecchio di lui.

Perfettamente consapevole di ciò che voleva, il Conte ascoltò fino alla fine e poi annuì compiaciuto.

"Perfetto!" disse.

"Ora va prima che qualcuno ti veda uscire da qui e ci colleghi a ciò che sta per accadere" disse la figura e il Conte inchinandosi a lei, uscì.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Eclipse

Secondo Capitolo

Philip si sentiva strano. Un calore immenso l'avvolgeva e lo faceva sentire bene. Poi avvertì il profumo di una persona, un profumo che conosceva da sempre, ma non riusciva a ricordare cosa fosse successo, né dove si trovasse, sapeva solo che era felice. Aprì gli occhi e sollevando lo sguardo la vide. Belial dormiva tranquilla, il corpo abbandonato contro il suo, i capelli sparsi e una mano ferma tra quelli di lui. Philip sorrise conscio che il calore e il profumo provenivano da lei. Le scostò i capelli toccando la pelle del collo e riappoggiò il viso contro il suo seno per tornare a dormire.

"Era strano" pensò "questa volta l'eclissi era troppo lunga, non era molto normale.."

Proprio quando ebbe finito di formulare quel pensiero, Belial aprì gli occhi e vedendolo sorrise. Lui di rimando la strinse ancora a sé, baciandole i capelli.

"Finalmente sei sveglia…"

"Guarda che sei stato tu il primo ad addormentarsi! E per fortuna che hai detto che saresti stato sempre vigile…"

Philip per ripicca le morse piano un fianco.

"Ahi! Che fai?" chiese Belial ridendo.

"Così impari! E' da quando sono venuto a stare da te che la seguo il più possibile per evitare che ti faccia del male…"

"Ah! E' per questo? Stavo iniziando a pensare che preferivi lei a me…" disse Belial sarcasticamente.

"Scema!" Lui la colpì piano sulla testa e poi ridendo la baciò.

All'improvviso qualcuno bussò alla porta. Belial saltò su dal letto cercando i vestiti mentre urlava

"Un attimo!"

Allo stesso tempo disse a Philip

"Nasconditi da qualche parte. Prima è venuto il Conte Asmodeus, ma era troppo preso a guardarmi per accorgersi che sei un angelo, ma se qualcuno lo scoprisse, rischieresti grosso! Nasconditi!"

Philip decise di acquattarsi sotto il letto pensando subito che preferiva di gran lunga stare sopra tra le braccia di Belial, che sotto in mezzo alla polvere… Quando Philip si fu nascosto, Belial disse ancora

"Avanti!"

Il Conte entrò nella stanza e subito vide che dell'amante di Belial non c'era traccia.

"Ah! Siete ancora voi Conte…pensavo fosse sua Eminenza…"

"Vi porto un suo messaggio." rispose lui freddamente. "Sua Eminenza vuole che andiate in Cielo ad incontrare degli angeli ribelli che intendono unirsi a noi…è tutto."

Il Conte si inchinò ed uscì senza aggiungere altro. Contemporaneamente Philip, che aveva sentito tutto, uscì da sotto il letto. Belial era nel mezzo della stanza che rifletteva tra sé. Parlando, Philip ruppe il circolo dei suoi pensieri.

"Andiamo in Cielo, allora?" chiese.

Belial lo guardò stupita.

"Come? Cosa sarebbe quell' 'andiamo'? Tu non puoi venire!"

Philip si accigliò.

"Ma cosa stai dicendo? Tu senza di me non vai da nessuna parte…"

"Rifletti…" lo ammonì Belial "se vieni in Cielo con quelle sembianze, chissà che cosa potrebbero farti…"

Belial non ci voleva neanche pensare..Un dubbio subito le balenò in testa

"Non è che qualcuno vuole che Philip rimanga qui per attaccarlo mentre io non ci sono? Se usasse la forza astrale degli angeli poi, sarebbe annientato dall'inferno stesso…"

Belial sapeva che non poteva portarlo con sé, né lasciarlo lì… Finalmente le venne una buona idea e si sfiorò il tatuaggio a forma di farfalla. Immediatamente una farfalla apparve fuori dalla finestra della stanza. Belial aprì i vetri e voltandosi verso Philip disse

"Andiamo?"

"Bene! Mi porti con te allora!" disse lui sorridendo.

"Non proprio…lo sai che è troppo pericoloso…"

Mentre la farfalla si allontanava, il Conte e la figura la videro volare via.

"Maledizione!" imprecò il Conte "e adesso come farò a liberarmi di lui?"

"Non angustiarti inutilmente…" disse la figura che stava al suo fianco. "Avevo previsto un eventualità simile…anzi forse è meglio così perché nessuno si accorgerà della morte del demone serpe…basta che tu li segua e otterrai ciò che desideri…"

Il Conte la guardò impaziente e inchinandosi si congedò per correre a prendere il suo drago. La figura rimase li ridendo a guardare il drago del Conte che partiva, felice perché tutto stava andando come aveva progettato.

Belial e Philip stavano volando attraverso vari regni infernali.

"Dove stiamo andando allora?" chiese Philip.

"Da una persona di cui mi fido, che farà di tutto per difenderti, se glielo chiederò."

"Non ho bisogno della protezione di nessuno…" rispose Philip.

Belial sorrise vedendolo così orgoglioso. Le faceva tornare in mente il passato, era sempre stato così cocciuto…

"Se userai la forza astrale degli angeli" gli spiegò Belial "Sarà l'inferno stesso ad annientarti…verrai assorbito."

Philip rimase a fissarla scioccato.

"Non metto in dubbio le tue capacità" riprese Belial "ma solo chi possiede tre ali come il Salvatore può usare la forza astrale all'inferno senza rischiare la propria vita. E' una regola di sua Eminenza…"

Philip rispose rassegnato "Capisco…"

Volare col buio dell'eclissi non era affatto semplice. Belial ci mise un po' ad individuare il castello della principessa di Gehenna.

"Quest'eclissi è sempre più strana" pensò.

Finalmente riuscì ad individuare il castello e ordinò alla farfalla di atterrare nel cortile interno. Appena furono atterrati la farfalla svanì e Cry venne loro incontro.

"Cappellaio Matto!" disse sorridendo "Che bella sorpresa! Di solito arrivi in un modo molto più furtivo…"

Belial le sorrise.

"Ha ragione Principessa…stavolta avrei bisogno che lei mi facesse un piccolo favore…"

Cry annuì e li condusse dentro il castello, nella sala del trono. Oltre a loro c'era il Consigliere anziano e Noise, una vampira molto amica di Cry.

"Allora Cappellaio…dimmi cosa posso fare per te…" esordì Cry.

Intanto, da quando Philip era entrato nella sala, il Consigliere anziano continuava a fissarlo con astio.

"Vorrei che proteggeste questa persona fino al mio ritorno…" disse Belial indicando Philip "Devo andare in missione per conto di sua Eminenza, e non posso portarlo con me…"

Cry spostò il suo sguardo su Philip. Era un angelo, si vedeva e intuiva subito dall'aura che emanava. Non capiva perché mai il Cappellaio volesse difendere un angelo…che fosse un ostaggio?

"Assolutamente no!" sbraitò il Consigliere "Principessa, rifletta! Si nota subito che si tratta di un angelo! Il popolo di Gehenna si rifiuta di accogliere un essere così impuro! Passi il Salvatore, ma noi non facciamo comunella con gli angeli! Pensi se venisse a saperlo il vostro promesso sposo! O sua Eminenza in persona!"

Il Consigliere anziano aveva urlato e scandito le sue parole battendo un bastone per terra. Belial non ci fece neanche caso, continuava invece a fissare Cry, indecisa se rischiare che il suo popolo venisse sorpreso a nascondere un angelo e quindi bollato come traditore, cosa che al Consigliere anziano era sfuggita, o fare un favore ad una amica, che l'aveva sempre sostenuta. Vedendo che la Principessa non parlava e che il vecchio inveiva contro di lui e cercava ripetutamente di colpirlo con un bastone, Philip parlò

"Belial, se devo creare così tanti problemi, non importa, troverò un luogo dove nascondermi fino al tuo ritorno…"

"Non importa a nessuno dove andrai! Basta che ti allontani prima che qualcuno ti veda! Ne andrebbe dell'onore del popolo di Gehenna!" inveì il Consigliere.

Cry si scosse appena sentì le parole di Philip.

"Silenzio! Tu sei Belial?" chiese stupita Cry al Cappellaio Matto che, abbassando la testa ma continuando a guardarla negli occhi, annuì.

"E lui è…" riprese Cry.

"Si, è lui" rispose Belial.

Cry tacque un secondo, respirò a fondo e riprese

"Bene…Philip sei il benvenuto."

"Ma Principessa…" esordì il Consigliere.

"Consigliere!" lo interruppe la Principessa "Sono io che decido! E Philip è il benvenuto, angelo o demone non fa differenza. Cappellaio! Lo proteggeremo fino al tuo ritorno!"

Cry la guardò fieramente negli occhi e Belial si inchinò profondamente. Poi si voltò per uscire e rievocare la farfalla ma mentre passava, Philip le afferrò un braccio.

"Fai attenzione…"

"Si, non preoccuparti! Non ti libererai così facilmente di me…" rispose Belial.

Belial sorrise e Philip l'attirò a sé, baciandola. Il Consigliere si voltò scandalizzato.

"Un angelo che bacia un demone…dove andremo a finire?"

Cry gli mise una mano sulla spalla e guardando Belial e Philip rispose

"Bene, può finire solo bene…!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Eclipse

Terzo Capitolo

Belial ripartì alla volta del Cielo e subito, non appena vide la sua farfalla partire, il Conte si avvicinò al castello. Guardando fuori dalla finestra, il Consigliere lo vide arrivare e, riconoscendo il messaggero di sua Eminenza, diede l'ordine di aprire. Intanto Cry e Philip stavano con Noise nella sala del trono a parlare di Belial. Il Conte entrò facilmente nel castello e, senza nemmeno pensarci un attimo, si ritrovò a recitare il ruolo del messaggero con il Consigliere anziano.

"Buongiorno Eccellenza!" lo salutò felice il Consigliere "Immagino che abbiate un messaggio da parte di sua Eminenza per la nostra Principessa…"

"Buongiorno a voi Consigliere.." rispose il Conte "In effetti è necessario che conferisca con la Principessa di una questione molto importante ed urgente…"

"Benissimo! Venite con me allora e annuncerò la vostra venuta alla Principessa!"

Il Consigliere gongolava dentro di sé. Se fosse riuscito a far incontrare il Conte con quello sporco angelo, non dubitava che ci avrebbe pensato lui a sbarazzarsene. Ma doveva evitare che la Principessa si accorgesse di qualcosa, prima che potesse intervenire, opponendosi al Conte. Avrebbe poi sistemato la situazione affermando che l'angelo avesse tentato di intrufolarsi nel castello per rapire la Principessa Cry. Condusse quindi il Conte fino alla porta della sala del trono e aggiunse

"Aspettate un secondo qua Conte. Vado ad annunciarvi alla Principessa…" e dopo aver sorriso, bussò ed entrò nella stanza chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

"Scusate Principessa…" esordì. "C'è qui una persona che chiede di conferire con lei…" disse restando sul generico in modo che Cry non potesse intuire il pericolo "Prima di farlo entrare, non sarebbe in caso di congedare il nostro…ehm… 'ospite'?"

Cry rimase in silenzio e poi disse

"Forse hai ragione Consigliere…Mi scuseresti un attimo Philip?"

Philip abbassò piano la testa e rispose "Certo Principessa, non si preoccupi…"

"Bene. Noise! Accompagneresti il nostro ospite nel salotto azzurro?" Riprese la Principessa.

Noise si limitò ad inchinarsi, si alzò e sorrise a Philip che si alzò a sua volta. Si avvicinarono alla porta oltrepassando il Consigliere che lanciò un occhiata sprezzante a Philip. L'angelo non reagì e seguì Noise fuori dalla stanza. Non appena furono usciti, Philip si trovò di fronte il Conte. Entrambi si guardarono un secondo stupiti, poi sul viso del Conte apparve un ghigno.

"Che bella coincidenza…" disse ridendo freddamente "proprio te stavo cercando, maledetto…" e subito gli gettò addosso una fiammata infernale che lo colpì di striscio perché Philip, colto di sorpresa, non fu così rapido da schivarlo del tutto.

"Ma cosa…?"

Il Conte lo ignorò e guardandolo con profondo disprezzo riprese

"Non so da quanto va avanti, ma è ora che la tua storia con Belial arrivi alla fine. Una dei sette satana con un demone di bassa lega come te…bleah…"

Il Conte, che era talmente accecato dall'odio da non percepire l'aura angelica di Philip, gli scagliò addosso un'altra ondata di fuoco. Questa volta Philip fu molto più rapido nascondendosi dietro una colonna.

"Dannato" riprese il Conte "come hai solo osato toccare la mia Belial?" e si spostò per riuscire finalmente a colpirlo.

Philip si alzò mettendosi proprio di fronte a lui. "La tua chi? A lei non importa nulla di te"

Accecato ancora di più dall'ira il Conte confluì tutta la sua potenza in un onda di fuoco che scagliò contro il suo rivale. Philip era stufo di scappare e rimase immobile, aspettando l'ultimo secondo per respingerla con la sua forza astrale, assicurandosi così di portare il Conte con lui all'altro mondo.

"Se proprio devo morire" pensò "tanto vale che liberi Belial della tua assillante presenza…"

Prima che il fuoco lo raggiungesse pensò a lei e iniziò ad accumulare tutta la sua forza, ma quando le fiamme stavano per toccarlo, e lui stava per scagliare la sua forza sul Conte, un'ondata di acqua le spense. Entrambi si voltarono verso la porta e videro Cry che guardava accigliata il Conte. Il Drago dell'Acqua, che era intervenuto per proteggere Philip, stava stante dietro di lei.

"Conte! Siete qui per riferirmi un messaggio o per dare fuoco ai miei ospiti…?" gli disse gelida.

Il Conte, sentendosi scoperto si diede alla fuga e riuscì a sfuggire alle guardie chiamate da Noise innalzando un muro di fiamme. Philip tentò di inseguirlo ma fu trattenuto a stento da Cry e Noise.

"Lasciatemi andare!" disse "Quello è un pazzo…chissà che cosa potrebbe fare…"

Intuendo il suo pensiero, Cry rispose "No! Il suo obbiettivo sei tu, non farebbe mai del male a Belial…Hai già rischiato grosso, non puoi arrischiarti ad usare la tua forza astrale…Pensa a cosa mi farebbe Belial se tornando trovasse il suo amante in polvere…"

Solo alle ultime parole della Principessa finalmente Philip si calmò. Capì infatti che l'unico modo per raggiungere Belial era fingere di rassegnarsi e fuggire alla prima occasione. Vedendolo così tranquillo Cry lo affidò alle cure di Noise mentre conferiva col Consigliere. Non appena Philip riuscì ad allontanare Noise con una scusa, rubò un drago bianco e si diresse verso il Cielo alla ricerca di Belial.

Raggiunto il luogo dell'appuntamento con gli angeli ribelli, Belial capì che si era alle solite… L'eclissi era interminabile e la foresta, luogo dell'appuntamento, era tutt'altro che rassicurante. Mentre camminava tra gli alberi, all'improvviso percepì una presenza e si voltò. Una figura era apparsa dietro un albero e ridendo si avvicinò.

"Siamo alla resa dei conti, Belial…"

Belial le sorrise e rispose

"Buonasera anche a te, Barbero…luogo un po' triste per un incontro…"

Barbero rise.

"No, non direi…soprattutto se si tratta dell'ultimo…"

Belial la guardava tranquilla e siccome non reagiva, Barbero riprese.

"Bella eclissi…non trovi?"

"Si…" disse Belial pensando a Philip "è stata un'eclissi davvero piacevole…"

"Beh sai, quando l'ho provocata ho pensato solo al mio tornaconto…non al tuo piacere…se non fosse stato per il Conte non avrei mai saputo che il serpente cambia forma durante le eclissi…"

"Io comunque ho apprezzato…" disse Belial ridendo.

"Peccato però che questa sarà la tua ultima eclissi…" Adesso era Barbero a ridere "Probabilmente non sai che quando hai salvato il serpente donandogli il tuo sangue, gli hai fatto dono anche di parte dei tuoi poteri, indebolendoti…ma questo avviene solo durante l'eclissi perché è stato in quel momento che è avvenuta la donazione…Per questo sono stata costretta ad evocare un eclissi sacrificale…che durerà finchè una di noi due non morirà…E tu ora sei più debole…"

Barbero rise ancora e a lungo, poi quando ebbe finito, Belial rispose calma.

"Questo lo dici tu…"

"Ho tutta l'intenzione di scoprirlo…" e così dicendo le scagliò contro una fiammata di fuoco infernale che Belial evitò tranquillamente, scattando di lato.

"Devi fare di meglio, se davvero vuoi uccidermi…" la canzonò Belial.

L'irritazione di Barbero crebbe e con essa il suo potere e la sua velocità. Belial controbatteva ma Barbero riusciva ad assorbire la sua energia senza molti sforzi mentre lei, alla lunga, era esausta. Barbero rideva mentre Belial, appoggiata ad un albero, ansimava.

"E' arrivata la tua ora…" disse Barbero avvicinandosi minacciosamente a Belial, quando dal nulla spuntò Philip che urlò

"Non osare toccarla, brutta strega!" e si gettò verso Belial per difenderla.

Irritata dall'insulto, Barbero decise di cambiare bersaglio e rivolse il fuoco verso di lui ma Belial, facendo un ultimo sforzo, si gettò davanti alle fiamme. Investita in pieno cadde a terra con un tonfo. Subito Philip la prese fra le braccia. Fisicamente sembrava normale, ma dentro di lei non restava più alcuna magia demoniaca che le permettesse di sopravvivere. Il suo cuore però batteva ancora.

Barbero ora rideva a crepapelle ma, prima di sparire per tornare al palazzo, voltò le spalle a Belial e Philip. L'angelo, sfruttando la magia demoniaca che aveva in corpo, lanciò un onda di fuoco riuscendo a ferirla prima che svanisse del tutto. Barbero svanì quindi gemendo e lasciando al suolo parecchio sangue. Philip tornò a prendere tra le braccia Belial, che adesso respirava a fatica e riusciva a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti.

"Perdonami, non sono riuscito a proteggerti…"

Belial sorrise e lui si chinò su di lei per baciarla. Appena si fu staccato, lei chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima cadde sul suo viso, bagnando le sue labbra. Philip rimase a cullarla per lungo tempo, mentre il cielo già si stava rischiarando.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Eclipse

Quarto Capitolo

L'eclissi era terminata e Barbero era tornata sconsolata a palazzo annunciando al Conte che era stata attaccata da Belial e, dopo essere stata ferita, per salvarsi, aveva dovuto ucciderla. Il Conte prese relativamente bene la notizia. Sembrava gli importasse solo di non saperla con un altro. I giorni passavano, la ferita di Barbero era quasi guarita quando, finita un udienza con sua Eminenza, mentre tornava da sola alle sue stanza, una figura incappucciata sbucò da una colonna davanti a lei. Un mantello nero la copriva completamente e il cappuccio ne celava il volto. Barbero si spaventò perché il modo in cui era apparsa, le aveva fatto tornare in mente quello della nemica appena battuta. La figura le si avvicinò e quando fu a pochi passi da lei, con gesto elegante lasciò cadere il mantello al suolo. Barbero per lo spavento cadde a terra.

"Buongiorno anche a te, Barbero…" disse Belial sorridendo.

"Tu…tu dovresti essere morta! L'e…l'eclissi…" balbettò Barbero a terra, gli occhi pieni di paura.

"Ma io sono morta…" disse Belial sorridendo ancora e per schernirla aggiunse "per un secondo esatto finchè le lacrime di Philip non mi hanno riportato in vita…Non lo sapevi che le lacrime sincere di un angelo possono addirittura resuscitare?"

Barbero era ancora più sorpresa e iniziò a tremare per la paura.

"Fai bene a tremare cara Barbero, perché nessuno potrà salvarti da me…sarò io a ridere stavolta…"

Belial si avvicinò piano e Barbero indietreggiò strisciando al suolo. All'improvviso Belial levò lo sguardo più in là percependo che qualcuno si avvicinava, poi riabbassò lo sguardo sulla sua nemica e le soffiò una polvere in faccia. Barbero iniziò a tossire e non appena la polvere fu svanita, il Conte apparve da dietro l'angolo. Non appena le vide si fermò. Ai suoi piedi, a terra giaceva Belial e stante davanti a lei, Barbero che rideva.

"Oh! Eccoti Conte!" disse Belial, che appariva con le sembianze di Barbero agli occhi del Conte "Questa vigliacca traditrice, dopo avermi ferito, ha perfino osato tornare qui a minacciarmi. Ha detto anche che dopo avermi ucciso, sarebbe andata a divertirsi col suo amante…tu cosa ne pensi? Hai intenzione di permetterle di tradirti ancora?"

Il Conte rimase in silenzio, nei suoi occhi c'era uno strano luccichio malvagio. Poi, reso ceco dalla gelosia, sfoderò la spada. La vera Berbero, vedendo lo sguardo folle del Conte, ebbe solo il tempo di dire

"No Conte! Sono io…"

Ma lui non le lasciò nemmeno finire la frase e mentre la trafiggeva urlò

"Devi essere solo mia! Non ti permetterò di essere di nessun altro!"

Barbero si accasciò per terra, morta. Appena smise di respirare, la magia si ruppe e il Conte vide ai suoi piedi il cadavere di Barbero e di fronte a lui, Belial che rideva.

"Non sempre la realtà è ciò che ti appare…" lo canzonò Belial ridendo.

Il Conte sgranò gli occhi, non riusciva a capire cosa fosse accaduto. All'improvviso davanti ai suoi occhi apparvero due Belial, una morta per mano sua, e una viva che lo scherniva. Afferrò la spada. Belial non si mosse e rimase a fissare ciò che stava per avvenire. Il Conte si voltò verso di lei, la spada levata. Ma invece di avventarsi su di lei rivolse la punta della lama verso di sé e si trafisse. Dopo che si fu accasciato al suolo con un gran tonfo, nel corridoio per pochi istanti cadde il silenzio, poi echeggiò una breve risata finchè una figura con addosso un mantello nero non svanì.

Sdraiata in un prato ai confini tra l'Inferno e il Cielo, Belial dormiva tranquilla. La veste nera e rossa sventolava nel vento. Mentre si faceva cullare dal vento, Philip le si avvicinò repentinamente.  
Quando le fu vicina la chiamò

"Belial! Belial!"

Lei aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise. Lui si sdraiò accanto a lei nell'erba e le colpì piano la testa.

"Cos'hai combinato?" le chiese.

"Io?" rispose Belial "Niente…perché?"

"Alcuni sudditi di Cry mi hanno informato che ieri sono stati trovati i cadaveri di Barbero e del Conte…Adesso non verrai a dirmi che tu non centri niente, vero? Eppure ti avevo detto di non muoverti perché non sei ancora guarita…"

Belial rise.

"Ma io non mi sono mossa…mi sono limitata ad apparire…hanno fatto tutto da soli…"

Philip sospirò.

"E pretendi anche che ti creda? Lo sai che avrei voluto aiutarti…"

"Beh…oramai è tardi…e poi era una faccenda che andava sistemata da tempo…ancora prima del tuo arrivo…Piuttosto, prima di vendicarmi avrei dovuto ringraziarli! Ora che parte del mio potere scorre in te e parte del tuo in me, non tornerai più un serpente…mai più!"

"Sono libero…" Philip sorrise e la baciò, poi riprese "Secondo il tuo ragionamento, ora sarei un angelo con una parte demoniaca, e tu un demone con una parte angelica…strano no? Potremo dare il via ad una nuova stirpe…come potremmo chiamarci?"

Belial lo baciò ancora.

"Che cosa ne pensi di uomini?"

Fine.


End file.
